Garrel
Garrel is a Defel bounty hunter from Af'El. Most people know him simply as Wraith, and only a small number of people in the Galaxy know his true name. He has several successful hunts under his belt, though his taciturn and secretive nature means few know of his exploits. 'History' Life on Tatooine Little is known of Garrel's life prior to coming to Tatooine or his reasons for traveling to the planet. Stowing aboard a shuttle, he arrived on the desert world a pauper and wanted for some also unknown crime. He was unable to leave, like everyone else on the planet, due to an anomaly preventing hyperspace travel away from Tatooine. On Tatooine, Garrel first met Lech, beginning their friendship, which has lasted for many years. Neither individual knows the other's name, as they simply refer to each other as Defel and Rakaan, respectively. Becoming a Hunter After many months living on Tatooine, Garrel decided to become a bounty hunter and purchased his IPKC. It was not until the hyperspace anomaly preventing departure from Tatooine was lifted that Garrel embarked on his first hunt. Along with two other hunters, Niya, and Atreyu, Garrel began to track down a former employee of T-Core Cybernetics responsible for the theft of R&D research. This served as one of the first real tests of his ability to infiltrate relatively secured buildings. First, Garrel sneaked his way into the laboratories in T-Core's main office on Ord Mantell. Feeling that the administration of the company would not be forthcoming on their research and development, Garrel decided to go simply to the source and scour the labs for evidence that might prove useful. Through multiple hours spent searching the labs, Garrel discovered the nature of the research that was stolen, as well as learning that the former employee, the thief, had a brother who recently became the CEO of an upstart, rival cybernetics corporation based out of Coruscant. On Coruscant, Niya and Garrel decided that the stolen R&D data must be recovered during their investigation. To do this, Garrel found a criminal in the underworld who excelled at forgery, and he was hired to produce a scientist's ID card fro Niya so that she might gain access to the more restricted labs. As Niya attempted to gain this access, Garrel once more more infiltrated a cybernetics company, though it was this time the headquarters of the rival. He was even able to make his way into the main office of the CEO, and, from this, he learned of a meeting that was to be held between the two brothers so that an exchange of currency could be made. Unfortunately, Niya's duplicity was discovered, and she was momentarily arrested by the security forces in the cybernetics company. However, Garrel was able to break into the room in which she was held, and the two made good their escape. After the necessary information was had, Niya, Atreyu, and Garrel were finally able to capture, alive and unharmed, the data thief, thus completing Garrel's first hunt. After this, he spent five years living mostly on Coruscant, though engaging in hunts there and elsewhere. Successful Hunts Thugs Over the years on Coruscant and after leaving the planet, Garrel completed more hunts, bringing his current total up to eight. These hunts include the capture (deceased) of an Esoomian on Coruscant. The Esoomian had been hired by underworld criminals to kill the daughter of a rival businessman. To succeed in this hunt, Garrel sneaked into the residence of the businessman and remained in hiding until the would be murderer made his presence known; at this point, Garrel captured the Esoomian. Afterward, Garrel took a bounty posted by a Hutt crimelord on Nar Shaddaa for one of his former employees, a Kadas'sa'Nikto, who had been responsible for the murder of several of the Hutt's associates. Within an hour of taking the bounty, the hunter captured and brought the murderous Nikto before the Hutt crimelord. Harhas Morrh and Jor Idrall Garrel was responsible for saving the life of a customs officer on Carida from a Mashi Horansi assassin named Harhas Morrh. It was known at the time that Harhas Morrh had recently been hired by one of two crimelords: Etsero and Jor Idrall. Not knowing who was responsible for hiring Morrh, or who the target was, Garrel individually tracked down the two crimelords, sneaked into their strongholds, and privately interrogated each. Eventually, this led Garrel to Carida, as Jor Idrall had hired Morrh for the assassination of an Imperial officer there. Before it was too late, Garrel captured Morrh and brought him into Imperial custody. The capture of his assassin (and the subsequent bounty placed on his head) forced Jor Idrall into hiding, though soon Garrel decided to capture that mark, as well. After interrogating the former majordomo of Idrall, Garrel learned that the man had gone into hiding with several bodyguards on the Idiot's Array, a gambling space station in the Vontreb System. He infiltrated the crimelord's suite and was able to effectively capture and extricate the mark without alerting the criminal's security forces. Hutts and Mercenaries Later, Garrel began to track down a man wanted by Hutt crimelords on Ord Mantell, though soon it became apparent that the mark was being framed by the Hutt Grod Gejalli Tadoka in a plot to overthrow a rival crime family, the Anjiliacs. The Wraith soon brought this treachery to light, sparking a large-scale clan war on both Nal Hutta and Ord Mantell. After beginning another hunt, Garrel found himself tracking down Qall's Riflemen, a mercenary group who had been linked to multiple crimes against the Empire. After arranging a meeting with Qall La'Meaixua, the leader of the Riflemen, on Nar Shaddaa, Garrel killed Qall, but not before determining the location of their base. It was on the planet of Sondarr that he infiltrated the Riflemen base, eventually placing shaped charges on their reactor core, causing the destruction of the base. The Sclavi Seemingly at random, Garrel was contacted by the Imperial officer whom he had saved months prior on Carida. The officer had learned of an enslaved race called the Sclavi, though the Empire had no interest in relieving them of their plight. The Sclavi, however, were willing to pay a large sum for anyone who would rid them of their enslaver, Johas. Unfortunately for the enslaved, they had no credits, so they struck a deal with the Wraith: he would liberate their planet, and in turn, he would take anything he wished from the estate of Johas. Making his way to Sclav, the homeplanet of the Sclavi, Garrel hid Illusive and made a long trek to the estate. Using a mixture of stealth and his ability to crack security systems, Garrel infiltrated the estate, killing any guards along the way, though he was eventually spotted on a security camera by Johas. After he learned that Johas had noticed his presence, Garrel shut down the power to the entire estate and used several grenades to kill the remainder of Johas' guards. Johas attempted to escape, making his way to the roof of the estate while using a wrist communicator to call in his private shuttle. During the escape, Garrel damaged the communicator, causing the ship to veer off course and head directly for the estate itself. As the ship crashed into the roof, Garrel pulled Johas back into the building, leapt atop him, and killed the enslaver. Before leaving the planet, Garrel staked the body of Johas in the middle of a field near his estate, leaving it as a message to all Sclavi that they were freed. The message served another purpose, however: it acted as a warning to all would be enslavers of the Sclavi. Death Spice His most recent hunt involved tracking down the source of a mysterious new form of Spice appearing on Coruscant called Death Spice. Death Spice was extremely addictive and even more deadly, having been shown responsible for the deaths of nearly every individual who had used the drug. To bring an end to the smuggling ring responsible for the introduction of the new Spice plague, Garrel began by working his way up the hierarchy of Spice dealers. One of these dealers eventually led him to the Wild Space planet of Shinbone, where the Death Spice was being produced from leftover strains of the Hardan plague. Garrel decided to completely end the work of these Spice dealers, so he used more shaped charges, placing them at key points in the Spice labs. The resulting explosion was enough to destroy all their work, as well as the strains of the plague they were keeping. The Light Siders During idle conversation on Coruscant, Garrel learned that the Rakaan was sensitive to the Force. Knowing little about the Force, Garrel began to research its nature and the nature of the Church, mostly through conversations with Sith such as Aesati. From her, he learned of the dark side of the Force, but not of the light. After re-meeting on Nar Shaddaa, Garrel and Lech made a journey to Dagobah so that Lech could learn more of his place within the Force. To Garrel, that trip seemed little more than a long hunting expedition, due to his inability to sense the Force and his lack of appreciation for its mysterious nature. On Ord Mantell, Garrel met the Chadra-Fan, Chiktik, but it was not revealed that he too sensed the Force until during later conversations between the pair of beings. At the behest (and visions) of Chiktik, Garrel flew the trio to the uncharted planet SPQR-4. After landing, Garrel was sucked into a quicksand trap placed by a species of predatory arachnids. Though he was thought dead by Lech and Chiktik, the Defel escaped, allowing the arachnids to live despite their attempts to eat him. Eventually, Chiktik met other Light Siders on Ord Mantell: Kai, Seraph, and Otto. While they know of Garrel's existence, and know him only as Wraith, Garrel tried to avoid contact with the trio as much as possible. He had seen Kai months earlier on Nar Shaddaa and knew that the young man had a touch of the dark side in him. For this reason, when it was learned that the Church was interested in tracking down their wayward student, Garrel convinced the Wroonian that the best and safest option, for the other light siders, was for the man to commit suicide. Assisting him, Garrel then disposed of the body so it would not be found by the Sith. The Hideout Chiktik had learned from his teacher, Rothkra, that there was a hidden base on Ord Mantell that had been used by the Twi'lek. No other information was had, so Chiktik tasked Garrel with finding the base. Garrel did so, locating the base in a large sewer section beneath Worlport. While the base mostly served as a hiding place for the light siders, and Garrel hardly used it, he decided to put his personal touches on the hideout. Using cameras he had taken from Johas' estate, others that he purchased, and a computer system, Garrel implemented a security system allowing the light siders to spot intruders within the sewer network. Recent Exploits With the return of Palpatine to power in the Galaxy, Garrel has decided to focus his energies on capturing more powerful prey: former members of Nobility. This decision did not come without precedent, however. Prior to the end of the civil war, Garrel accepted a private bounty from the Sith, Vexatus. The bounty, Toren Tyteos, was a dark sider wanted by the Galactic Church. This hunt led him to Ord Mantell, where he eventually faced Toren in a darkened alleyway. Armed with only his claws, the Wraith was able to disarm Toren of her lightsaber and eventually killing her. That hunt gave him the confidence to pursue further bounties on Nobility Sith, though he has currently not been successful in the capture of any members of Nobility. Through his contacts with Vexatus, he made a deal with the Sith Arcanum: in exchange for Krayt Dragon pearls, Garrel would be given a list of Nobility members taken directly from their former database on Coruscant. With the use of two shaped charges, Garrel was able to kill a Krayt Dragon, extract the pearls, and fulfill his contract with the Sith. ''ISD Immortal'' While on Coruscant, Garrel was contacted via the Force by the Nobility Sith, Aesati. She had come to him seeking his assistance and asked that he provide her with information on the Empire's hunt for her and her crew. While asking for his participation, she revealed that she had taken the ISD Immortal, a Star Destroyer under her command. Garrel saw this as an opportunity to potentially capture her, the Nobility members of her crew, as well as the Star Destroyer. Though he could have possibly gotten more information from the Sith about her whereabouts, Garrel knew he could not lie to her and say that he would give her information. Instead, he told her the truth: he would not join her in her treason. Afterward, he investigated the Immortal itself, learning that the ship never reported to its last post, sometime around the Siege of Coruscant. Garrel realized that conventional methods of tracking would not work, since the Empire did not know where the Immortal was, despite having far greater resources than those of the hunter. Instead, Garrel turned to an energy field to which he had become accustomed but still did not understand. He asked Chiktik to aid him in locating the ship. Through intense meditations, Chiktik saw a possible future where the Immortal orbited around a planet covered in the dark side of the Force. Later, through the power of the Force and more meditation, Chiktik was able to feel a course through hyperspace toward the planet, and the astrogation data was plotted into Illusive's navcomputer. Armed with this information, Garrel returned to Coruscant and met with an Admiral of the Imperial Navy. Together, they game to an agreement: Garrel would survey the system in which the dark planet lay, while the Admiral and his fleet would lie in wait in a nearby system. In return for his assistance, Garrel was promised the reward of 200,000 credits. For several days, Garrel made trips to and from Korriban, always staying for several hours at a time, while each stay became progressively longer. His method was always the same: he piloted Illusive into the Korriba Scar, an asteroid field near Korriban. Magnetically attaching his ship to a large, ferrous asteroid and used only passive scanners to search the surrounding space, making his sensor profile hard to detect. The addition of the camouflage paint on his hull, matching the ship's colors and patterns to that of the asteroid, made the ship nearly impossible to notice with visual scanning. Many trips were made without success, until finally the Immortal dropped from hyperspace into the system. Garrel then contacted the Admiral, allowing the fleet to begin their approach. Meanwhile, a shuttle disembarked from the Immortal and landed on the planet; when the Imperial fleet arrived, Garrel disengaged from the asteroid and informed the Admiral of the shuttle's departure. While on the way toward the ISD Gaunt to finish the contract, Illusive was escorted by five TIE Interceptors, though soon the Immortal scrambled starfighters as well. With 20 enemy Interceptors moving to engage, Garrel turned and faced them, followed closely by his 5 wingmen. A short skirmish ensued in which the enemy starfighters were either damaged or destroyed, until reinforcements arrived to assist the six fighters. When the skirmish was over and Illusive was aboard the Gaunt, the five original wingmen assisting Garrel landed with only minor ship damage. At that time, the Imperial vessels had disabled the Immortal and were preparing to board. With his part of the bargain completed, Garrel collected his payment and left the system 'Personality' Garrel is a secretive individual, so much so that none of his current acquaintances and only a few previous ones know his name. He prefers to introduce himself as Wraith and skirts around any questions directed to him about his name or his species. His trust is difficult to gain, but, once gained, difficult to lose. Like all Defel, Garrel prefers to remain solitary. He is individualistic almost to a fault and would rather act alone even when in the company of others. He has only two beings he considers friends and never has any intentions of making more friends. Another trait the hunter shares with his fellow Defel intense belief in the value of keeping promises. Once promises are given, they are always fulfilled, as breaking a promise is anathema to a Defel and one of the worst crimes that can be committed to another being. Though a brutal being, especially during hunts, Garrel tries to remain cool-headed and keep his anger in check. Anger is only useful when it serves his purposes, such as when he interrogates a mark, where he typically makes known his truly harsh nature. Moral Ambiguity Garrel acts from a somewhat peculiar moral standpoint. He does adhere to a personal form of honor, but it is a form that does not preclude the killing of others. Senseless killing is not allowable, but killing for a purpose is not something the wraith avoids. In this way, he has a philosophy of the ends justifying the means, and though he seeks to uphold the safety and longevity of the light siders, especially Lech and Chiktik, he does not conform himself to their moral code. Because of his almost amoral nature, Garrel acts out the role of someone who will carry out deeds which others could not or would not perform even if the end result is necessary. 'Cybernetics' Before leaving Tatooine, Garrel had his first enhancement implanted: the T-Core Cybernetics Cardio-Muscular System. It's not known how he was able to afford the implant, but after the surgery, he was even stronger than before. Immediately after his first enhancement, Garrel had his eyes removed and replaced with cybernetic additions that allowed him to see in the normal Human portion of the spectrum as well as Infrared, allowing him to function without the sight visor that inhibits most Defel. During the course of his hunts, his eyes were further enhanced to allow him to see in the Ultraviolet portion of the spectrum once more. The final upgrade to his eyes came in the form of a macrobinocular enhancement that provides a digital zoom. To get an even greater edge in combat, Garrel then outfitted himself with Synapse Augmentation that greatly reduces his reaction time in a fight. Soon after, he had his currently final implantation in the form of a parabolic hearing enhancement in his ears which allows him to "zoom" in on particular sounds at a distance. 'Skill and Abilities' Because of his race, Garrel focuses on stealth, using his ability to absorb light to gain entrance to areas that most would find impregnable. Another aid to infiltration is his skill in cracking security systems, which allows him to more easily infiltrate secured compounds. Garrel is also an accomplished tracker, with the skill to follow cold trails or survive in the wild if necessary. Aside from this, he prefers to fight using only his claws, using the Defel Hunter style of martial arts to quickly bring an end to his opponents. Recently, due to his interest in pursuing Force Sensitive bounties, he has begun to learn k'Jtari, a martial arts style which allows him greater protection from some aspects of the Force. Garrel is also an accomplished pilot, at least when flying Illusive, especially given the advantages he gains from using an Imperial Neural Interface Device. When it's too dangerous to get within melee range of an opponent, or when he needs to cause massive damage, Wraith is also fond of using high explosives, especially shaped charges. Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Featured Articles